Hello Dolly
"Hello Dolly" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-first of the second season, and forty-eighth overall. It is the final episode to be rendered in Macromedia Flash MX. Starting with the next episode, every episode is rendered in Toon Boom. HTF's Episode Description Our old friend Idol returns in this show. This was a fun show to work on. The animators were trying to out-do each other on character turn-arounds. They had a good time competing in "Icy You" and "Hello Dolly," and it was hilarious to watch their antics! Plot Petunia happily pushes a baby carriage, holding a teddy bear, through the park. She stops walking when she notices something shiny in the bushes. She picks up the Cursed Idol and likes it, so she decides to leave her teddy bear on the ground and put the idol in the carriage. As she walks beneath some trees, some birds fall to the ground, dead. They go unnoticed by Petunia, however. Petunia comes upon Pop, who is in the background reading a newspaper, and Cub, who happily plays in the water of a leaking fire hydrant. Cub waves hello to Petunia as she walks by, but as soon as she passes, the water pressure from the hydrant increases significantly. Cub is thrown against a brick wall by the force of the water. When the water dies down, all that's left of Cub is some blood, his intestines, and his hat. Next, Petunia happens upon Disco Bear, who dances in the park while listening to disco music on a pair of headphones. When she leaves, however, the volume of the music Disco Bear is listening to suddenly begins increasing to the point of pain. Before he can remove the headphones, his head explodes. Petunia returns home and settles into bed. She turns off the lamp next to her bed, but she turns it back on when she hears a squishing/crunching noise. She screams in terror when she finds that her heart is stuck on a spring from her mattress which has impaled her body. She tries to push her heart back into her body, but this causes other springs to impale several other organs. She slowly dies, letting off a weak death rattle as she goes. The Cursed Idol, now donning a night cap, lies next to her in bed, no doubt the cause of her demise. The screen then cuts to black while the sound of a lamp being turned off is heard in the background. Moral "All that glitters is not gold!" Deaths #Two birds drop dead after Petunia walks by with the idol in tow. #Cub is forced against a wall by a gushing fire hydrant and he is crushed by the force of the current of the water. #Disco Bear's head explodes when the music on his headphones gets unbearably loud. #Several of Petunia's organs are impaled by the springs of her mattress. Goofs *Upon placing the Cursed Idol in the baby carriage, Petunia places a baby bonnet on its head. When she walks by Pop, Cub, and Disco Bear however, the bonnet is gone. *When the scene goes to the falling birds Petunia's teddy bear disappears. *Cub would only have a solo starring role if he appeared by himself and Pop didn't appear. This means both Pop & Cub would have starred, even if Pop only made a background cameo. *In the very beginning of the episode, a part of Petunia's carriage quickly turns red. Then it goes back to its normal color as Petunia walks. *When Petunia goes to bed, her air freshener can not be seen. She could have tooken it off for bed, but if she did she would have also took off her flower. *When Petunia goes to bed, her tail is missing. Trivia #This was the last episode to use Macromedia Flash MX (which rendered the episodes in a stop-motion manner). The animators then decided to use Toon Boom to fix the rendering of the episodes and create new character animation, stunning backgrounds and perfect visual effects. #The title of the episode is a reference to the hit musical and film of the same name. #This is one of the few episodes where a character survives briefly after having his or her vital organs being removed. #This is one of the four episodes so far where Disco Bear's theme song can be heard. The others are[[ Blind Date| Blind Date]], ''Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya''! and ''Stayin' Alive''. #This is one of the five episodes not to have a closing iris at the end. The others being Idol Curiosity, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Treasure Those Idol Moments, and Double Whammy Part 1. #This was Dana Belben's last time voicing Cub. #It is unknown why a brick wall is needed in the middle of a park, although it may have been a small handball court. #The birds that died could have died because of the idol or have been a joke regarding Petunia's skunk-like qualities. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2